Sly And The Thick Headed Teen
by SlyandJakLoverForLife
Summary: A girl pulled into the gaming world of the Sly gang, and the book at risk along with her close friends, but can she beat this low life clan and find a way back home? Hope she doesn't double cross her favorite thief in all of this mess.
1. Intro

**Hello all! This will be my very 1st try at a story, so please be nice ;)**

**This is a story made around the Sly games. Let's say this takes part a little before Sly two. Lets just say that as he tried his best to get at the Clockwerk parts to ride the world of them that someone tries their best to get under his skin to show them his ways, from the good book its self. The Thievius Raccoonus, however, Sly knows it must stay in the family, will this new face find a way around the thick headed old rules of the Cooper clan? Better yet. Will she find her way back home after doing this?**

**This story is, as I think, one of the very few of a player being pulled into a Sly game. If you are to look to the home page of this site, and go to games, then Jak And Daxter you would see not only just a few, but hand fulls of people being pulled into their world. Yet...I find little of this for the Sly Cooper, which sadness me ;(**

**I would find it very cool and lovely to be put in a story with Sly his self and learn his ways. But don't think I will be the one in this! I do not wish it to be me, I will use my own OC in this. It will not work around the games story line as well, as I stated just a moment ago, this is a little before Sly two. So there is no story to go by. However, I hope that you'll find my story line to your liking ;)**

_Story:_

**Sly And The Thick Headed Teen**

_Story line:_

**A young teenage girl is pulled into Sly's world after a long day of fun with her friends. She finds herself alone and lost in this new world, but comes across someone that knows her all to well. They give her only, but two choices. To learn the Thievius Raccoonus' power and steal for a lower rank clan, or lose her friends that she seemed to misplace when she arrived.**

**Learn more as the 1st chapter is put up, that is, if you like my plan, which I hope you do ;)**

_-JakFanGirl_

_To Be Continued...I Hope_

**Give a word to tell me what you think, if you'd be so kinda...and yes I'm not good at typing up summary's so don't leave it be just for my lack of words here, please! **


	2. Chapter 1: Rides over

**Thank you XoX-Nero-XoX for telling me that, and newhi for your words, and yes! I will do this as well as I can, but keep in mind it is my fist story on here, and I'm just getting started so be kind to me ;)**

**Okay now that I have some good feedback, and from more than a friend too! Lol! Sorry that it's taken me so long, I've been out of school over seas and haven't been able to get on! And when I did, I had some PMs from the person named, "newhi" on here! A great writer, and a even better friend! We've gotten close that pass few weeks, and she's why I changed my name to. She has a dA under the name JakFanGirl16, and when I saw that, I knew we were meant to be friends for life :Hearts for joo newhi:**

**Now then...on with this story!**

**OC: Rai**

_Chapter 1: Rides over_

A group of four teens stood in line to go on a large ride, faces lit up with smiles and short brist of fears shining trough ever so often as the sound of happy screams, and loud knocks and cracks from the metal monster in front set off.

A girl with rather too-long pink hair, stood with her arms wrapped around another girls, whos skin was just as dark as hers, the girl had middle-length brown oily hair, and a cocky smile on as she held onto her sister.

A girl with back length red hair, and lightly tan body stood talking with a slight smile, but fearful eyes with a tall boy, which had short blue and brown hair, and a smile that could light up the whole damn town if placed just-right.

"So Rai.." the boy called, cutting her off as her smile feel a bit, her long rant about games, and books, along with school seemed to set the boy to sleep, and only awake again when something he wanted to talk about popped into his head.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, trying not to get mad at this fact, "Yeah, Mark?" the boys name seemed to melted from the short, red hair girl as her chest pumped just a little faster. "I was hoping that, ya know, after this ride we could go..." the boy rubbed the back of his head, as blush married his tan cheeks, "Yeah Mark?" the girls face lit up, her heavy hips swaying in happiness.

"I was just hoping we could go on a real ride after this. Ya know, the Terror?" the girls happiness feel faster than a egg from an air plane. She had been the one that wanted to ride this ride, the small, but none the less fun, to her now she thought, TownTwister. It didn't go upside down, or near as fast as the Terror, and she was rather happy about that...

To know Mark didn't want to go on this ride tho, and did it just for her, however, did make her feel a little better as her eyes dimmed a little, then sparked back, "Yeah! I was hoping someone other than me wanted to ride it anyway!" she lied.

* * *

The short red head hissed and panted, leaning on a metal poll, her friends still a good ways behind, as she had run down the exit ramp, in hopes that her friends wouldn't see the fear on her face, and she could only hope, Mark would think she waned to get to the "Terrie" faster. She hoped right.

"Rai! God wait up! I know you wanna ride a real ride, but damn girl!" the pink hair girl panted, laying her hands on her dark, showed off in a short pink and blue skirt, "White boy say what about white girl?" she stated, heaves of air between every other word, "Zagir!" her sister called,  
her tight jeans and lose white T-shirt flopped over her thin body, as she panted just a little lighter than the other three, "Mikki?" the girl asked,  
a mock child look on her face.

Mikki as it seems, rolled her eyes in the back of her head, standing up right now, and let her air come in much more normally, "What we doing next,  
guys?" "Girl" Zagir, and Rai both corrected, getting a moan from Mikki, "Boys and girls" she popped her hips off to the side, letting her hands rest on either side.

Mark took this as a sign to speak up, "Me and Rai wanna ride Terror" this time, both Zagir and Mikki spoke at once "White boy say what about white girl?" Rai's face paled slightly, before grabbing both Mikki, and Zagir's hands, and made a bee line for the girls bath room, calling back at Mark, "Will be right back! Go ahead! We'll met you at the ride!"

Mark looked a little dazed as the girls speed off, but did as the girl had told, and started a straight line for the ride, and going to wait on his friends there.

Once the girls were in the bath room, Mikki stated with a mock angered face, "You want to do what?!" Zagir just giggled, "She wants to kiss the boy"  
the dark skin girl started to hum the theme to 'kiss the girl' as Rai blushed, and Mikki smiled.

"Yeah, I know" her face lighten up, as her younger friend sighed, "I don't wanna ride that ride...I just...just..." "Wanna make out with Mark?" Rai's face heated up more, before she raced to slap at her friend, but missed by a hair, "Hey now!"

Right then Zagir soke up again, "I think we better get going if we're going to get on that ride before the park closes!" Zagir was right. Night was falling fast and hard on them, and they had yet to ride half the things at the park. Great.

Rai was the first to bolt form the bath room, knowing Mark would be upset if he missed riding the Terror, Mikki and Zagir followed with mock faces.

Rai, as short, and rather heavy as she was, not that she was fat, just the biggest out of the group, sickeningly moved faster than the others, face warm with sweat, her face was stuck in fear before seeing Mark. His brown/blue hair was hung over half his face, as the other was caught in a heart filled smile looking upward toward the Terror as people screamed in fear, and fun.

Rai gulped, and stopped dead, her friends knocking into her, but not falling as they huffed, asking, "Why'd we stop?" Mikki asked, Zagir already spying Mark, "That" she pointed a short pink nail at him.

Rai slapped her friends hand, "It's rude to point!" Mikkie and Zagir had the same look that said 'At Mark!'

Both sisters started to walk calmly toward mark, getting the hint to slow and not show signs for Rai, as she moved just behind them face stuck in fear as she tried to think of something other than being on a ride that went at brake neck speeds, other than going upside down on something that could fling you out faster than a kid flings snout.

"Hey, Mark!" Mikki called, fake fear on her face, same way for Zagir, "I was hoping I could sit this one out?" her sister pipped up, her mock fear lifting, "Yeah! Same here!" both girls sliced back into fake fear, eyes big and wanting, "That is, if you don't mind?" Mark's face sadden a bit,  
but knew he didn't want to make his friends do something with him, if they really didn't want to.

Ria looked at the two girls as they smiled and jumped a bit as they passed her, knocking into her they both stated at the same time, "Good luck" the young girls face lit with fiver, before going back to fear, then mock happiness. She then walked over to Mark, japing her fist into the air, "Ready"  
Mark's missing form was the answer.

* * *

"We're not really going to miss one of the best rides this side of New York, are we?" Mikki asked her sister, as she showed disappointment, "Yeah right!" her sister chimed, both girls smiling.

* * *

Rai and Mark stood in the line to ride in the first carat. Her face hide fear, as she showed off a fake smile, well mostly fake. She couldn't help, but smile when she was near Mark, but were her friends right? Did she really like Mark more than a friend? They've only known one another for...ten years out of 15, and 16 after all. Long time.

Her face heated up as her smile grew, and her eyes became lifeless as she the thought of last night came into her mind. Mikki and Zagir had left a head of time, leaving Mark and Rai to play Sly. It was last night that she got her friend into the game, at last they both like something!

"Uh...Rai?" Mark asked, as the girl drooled a little on her lose black shirt at the thought of them, Rai and Mark, liking the same thing. But this thought was knocked out of her not only by the sound of his soft voice, but the sound of the car coming to the holder.

"Mmm?" she asked in dream-mode, "Uh...I think we can get on now" he smiled down at the short girl, her face snapping back to fear as she stated, "**What**?!" he moved his head off to the right, Rai following. The car sat there, empty as could be, bars up and ready for them to enter. Not part of the plain.

Wait...did that mean she really did want to get with Mark, like Mikki and Zagir thought?

"Hey! You going or what?" a rather rude couple asked from behind, as Mark frowned down at Rai, "I don't know...are we?" the girl gulped, but did what she thought was right, she opened her mouth to tell him the truth, "**ALL ABOARD **!"

Rai yelped from the loud voice over head, as Mark's face sparked shock, before grabbing her hand. It was a nice feeling, to nice for her to take a notice of them entering the car. Or the loud crack of the bars lowering. Or the car starting...

But Mark sure took a note of her screaming.

* * *

"Is someone screaming already?" Mikki half asked half stated as she looked ahead of their car, but being in the very back, so Rai and Mark didn't notice them, proved to much.

"Beat you anything it's Rai" both girls laughed before taking a real hard look, both staying, "She better _not_ be blowing it!"

* * *

Rai heaved air as she fought back tears, her face was lit on fiver, and not from Marks hand on hers, in hopes to calm her down, "Rai? Rai are you okay-" the boy was cut off, as the car jacked up on end, leaving the level ground to a height Rai just didn't want.

A scream left her mouth again, before Mark tried to speak over not just her fear filled voice, but the crack and moans from the car and over all ride.

"You didn't want to ride this with me, did you?" her face said yes, but she stated no. She wanted to ride with him, yes. To ride this? Not not but hell no.

His face feel as he stated, "Kinda knew that..." before Rai could scream at him for making her ride, and not the others, the car was sliding down the rails of the ride, flipping her to the left, and right into Mark's chest.

The boy heaved for air, as Rai tried to say sorry, but before she could the ride was up in the air, and up side down, going left and right so fast her head hit the back of her seat, forcing screams and moans from the two that were without a doubt not ready for this right now.

Meanwhile Mikki and Zagir yelped to their spines being ramped on the back of the car, before laughing at the upside down feeling, and the sound of other screams around them, "Okay! I know that had to be Rai screaming in Mark's face!" Mikki half giggled half screamed as the car flew down-word,  
and flipped up right

Rai and Mark both screamed as the car flipped up right, and slid down, heading right for a hole in the ground as lights and dust came from the sides of it, the car moving faster and faster as they got closer to it.

Rai started to cry, as Mark tried to say sorry before they got to the dark hole.

Failed much?

Darkness filled Rai's water filled eyes before the sound of the screaming stopped, and so did the moaning ride before Rai felt her body flying for real now, not just the fell of flying form a ride.

She screamed and raced for Mark's hand, but didn't find it, as her face then felt heat, and pain filled her body before she blacked out...

_To be_ _Continued__!_

**The first chapter is up! AT LAST! The day they had...haha. So fun ;)**

**I hope you like the first chapter, I just couldn't work Sly and the others in this one, just couldn't. So I cut them from this chapter! That's why it toke me so long, tell me what you think, huh? ;)**


End file.
